Youth Spirit
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Inaho goes through his teen rebel phase a few years too late. tattoo artist/flower shop owner au


_"Could it be that...you're actually really rebellious?"_

Those words echoed in Inaho's head. At first he wondered why, but then he realized it was actually very relevant to the situation. He wondered if this was that 'teenage rebellion' phase his sister had always referred to in his high school years. If it was, it was pretty late, considering he was already in his twenties. But Inaho was usually late by society's standards in most things.

Looking back on it, it had all gone by quickly, this rebellious phase. Perhaps it wasn't even done yet. Maybe he'd go even further with this. For most of his life, Inaho had done as he was told. It wasn't difficult. His sister, who had raised him in the death of their parents, wasn't very demanding, excluding the few times she made him do a midnight snack run.

He was obedient, right down to his career as a florist. Flower arranging ran in their family and even now, they upheld it. Inaho had no particular dreams or ambitions, so any job was a good one. His rebellious streak began a few days after a particular conversation with his sister. A customer came in on that hot summer afternoon in a tank top, showing off a rather elaborate tattoo of a dragon. After helping him and sending him on his way courteously, Yuki frowned and huffed.

"I just don't understand people who can mark up their body like that. What happens when they get all old and wrinkly. And doesn't it hurt to get one? Is it worth the pain?"

It was one of those conversations where Inaho just let her talk while occasionally giving sounds of agreement. He had never considered tattoos before. He knew they took a lot of care and that while they technically weren't permanent, the removal process was painful as well. Besides that, most had a story to tell, and there wasn't anything in particular that Inaho wanted to say with his body.

He had mentioned the incident with his friends that evening when they went out for drinks and they all went around, saying what kind of tattoos they'd get if they ever went through with it. When it was Inaho's turn, he actually gave it some thought. By this point in the night, he was already drunk. With his lightweight condition, he didn't consume alcohol often and was usually very careful. But tonight he had lost track of which bottle belonged to him.

"I would get one of Yuki-nee's name. Right across my chest." Besides the redness in his cheeks, one would never be able to tell he was under the influence. "She's done so much for me. I would do it to pay tribute."

Calm actually cried. Inko rubbed his shoulder murmured something in a slurred voice. Nina was halfway asleep. And that drunken confession was how Inaho found himself in a tattoo parlor.

"We don't service people who are drunk."

When they entered, they were greeted by a young man at a counter. When Inaho imagined a tattoo artist, he pictured someone covered head to toe in ink. Or at the very least, had enough to show while wearing a short sleeved short. This man's arms were bare and the low neck of his shirt didn't reveal anything either.

"We're totally sober!", Calm tried to explain. He turned to Inaho "Hey, 'naho. Tell 'im. Tell 'im 'bout yer shishter."

Inaho approached the counter, bumping into it, having taken one step too many. His eyes met bright blues. "I want my sister's name on my chest."

The artist waved a hand in front of his nose. "You might have convinced me, had you not spoken. I practically count the drinks from your breath." He reached over to something Inaho couldn't see and took out a card. He came from behind the counter and put a card in Inaho's back pocket. "Feel free to come by when you're not wasted."

He graciously called a cab for them and Inaho was able to give his address to the driver. The next day, Inaho had a headache and a business card. the card had a name, number, address, e-mail, and job description.

"Slaine Troyard..."

It sounded like a tattoo artist's name. He kept the card hidden from Yuki, although he wasn't sure why. Luckily, the floral business was one of the less stressful ones (unless you got hired for a wedding), so he went into work as usual. That night when he got home, Inaho stared at the name for a minute before opening his laptop to do some research.

Inaho used his lunch break the day after that to visit the parlor again. And there was Slaine Troyard, manning the counter. With his brain no longer drowning in alcohol, he was able to take in his appearance much better. And he was quite the attractive young man. But that's not why Inaho was here. He approached the counter and held out a sheet of paper with a picture printed on it.

"Can you do this?", he asked.

Slaine frowned and looked at the picture. "Of course I can", he answered, offended that someone would even ask. "Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?"

"No."

Slaine leaned over the counter and sniffed. "Well, you're not drunk anymore, so we can actually do this. But, there's some stuff you should know before getting a tattoo-"

"I have researched the subject thoroughly. I know that it can not be done today, because there might still be alcohol in my system. But I will be ready tomorrow. When can you see me?"

The artist opened up a binder to check his schedule for tomorrow. It was last minute, but doable. This guy seemed pretty determined to get a tattoo. Maybe he was still drunk? No, he didn't smell like it. Maybe he was under the influence of something else that Slaine couldn't sense? He wasn't a cop, so he wasn't going to grill the guy. His job was to give people tattoos, not question their life choices.

"I can get you in the evening, around 6. Sound good?"

"Perfect."

Inaho just had to keep this a secret from his sister now. At least until he got it started and she couldn't keep him from doing it. He briefly wondered why he, an adult, was keeping something as innocuous as a tattoo a secret, but he chalked it up to Yuki being the closest thing to an authority figure in his life, even now.

* * *

The first day, Slaine played some music. It was a mix of smooth jazz and classic rock. Slaine got up to a stopping point and reminded Inaho of all the points of aftercare, as if he needed it. He looked at what was done so far and was satisfied, scheduling his next appointment.

Two weeks later, Inaho returned. This time, Slaine didn't play music. He made small talk. Inaho answered at the appropriate moments but for the most part, Slaine carried the conversation. At one point, Inaho mentioned how his sister disapproved of tattoos. Slaine couldn't hold back his laughter from that. He hadn't known Inaho for long, but he just seemed so straight laced, excluding their first meeting.

"Could it be that...you're actually really rebellious?"

"Me? Not really."

"I think you are, just a little. You don't always listen to what your sister says. This is proof."

Inaho didn't answer, but contemplated it. Perhaps he was. Was that such a bad thing? In the grand scheme of things, a tattoo wasn't really the worst thing he could do to go against Yuki. During the third and final session, Inaho spoke a little more. At the end of it, Slaine asked him out and he accepted. Soon after, his skin completely healed and he thought of how to reveal it to his sister.

He could just show up to work with it, out and about. But Yuki was dramatic enough to cause damage to herself and others if he sprung it on her like that. He could just tell her, but then he might get a lecture. Which brings him to his current situation. Inaho had invited her to one of her favorite restaurants and brought Slaine along, introducing him as a friend. She was in the middle of her meal when Inaho removed his jacket.

"Yuki-ne, I got a tattoo."

She choked and had to clear he throat before she could actually reply. "I-Inaho!", she scolded, while keeping her voice low for the other patrons. "You know how I feel...about..." Her eyes looked to the ink that covered Inaho's left shoulder. "Are those...?"

Inaho nodded. "Almond blossoms. Your favorite."

"You! Y-you can't just put my favorite flower on your body and think I won't still be against it!" Though she said that, it was clear she was wavering at Inaho's gesture.

"You raised me on your own, Yuki-ne. To mark a part of myself in honor of you is nothing."

"Listen, Inaho-"

"There is one more thing", he brother spoke up before she could launch a lecture. He put a hand on Slaine's shoulder. "This man is the one who created this work of art. Not only that. He is also as of recently...my boyfriend."

Both Yuki and Slaine reacted to that. Slaine was blushing while Yuki was looking between them both, not sure just where to start with that sort of confession.

"Inaho, you can't just tell her something like that", Slaine looked down at his plate before his expression turned to realization and he glared at his boyfriend. "You're just using me to distract from your tattoo!"

"Nao~", Yuki sobbed. "I didn't even know that you liked guys. Were you keeping it bottled up this whole time? You should feel safe telling me these sort of things."

Inaho reached out and held her hands. "I do feel safe. That is why I wanted you to meet Slaine properly instead of hiding him away."

"Naooooooo."

 _"Could it be that...you're actually really rebellious?"_

Inaho supposed, in retropspect, that coming out and introducing the tattoo artist boyfriend who gave you your first piece of ink to your sister who disliked tattoos could be considered rebellious.


End file.
